poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ein Crop Duster Can Race
"Ein Crop Duster Can Race" (aka "Franz's Song") is a song recorded by Dave Wittenberg, used in the Planes soundtrack. It is also an exclusive bonus feature on the film's Blu-ray Disc and Digital HD, as it was deleted from the final film. It is sung by Franz to encourage Dusty Crophopper that even as a crop duster, he can still race. For the fanon film The Wings Around Equestria Rally, it is sung by Mory to encourage the CMC on that blank flanks can race. Lyrics ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes'' version Speech Klaus, may I have a B flat, please? (Brass instruments start to play.) Yeah, yeah, that's it. Fritzy ist ein postal truck. (Postal truck!) Postal truck! He brings the mails through mud and muck. But add a blade and what do you know? The postal truck can plow the snow! (Sing ja, ja, ja!) If a postal truck can plow the snow, Then a crop duster, engines, ponies, a dragon, a rattlesnake und zebra can race. Helga is a floating plane. (Floating plane!) Floating plane! She can fly in sun und rain. But her big pontoons conveniently Let her float like a boat on the big blue sea. (Sing ja, ja, ja!) If a floating plane can float in the sea, And a postal truck can plow the snow, Then a crop duster, engines, ponies, a dragon, a rattlesnake und zebra can race. I am just a teensy car. (Teensy car!) A weensy car. I cannot go fast or far, But add some wings and who am I? Von Fliegenhozen in the sky! (Sing ja, ja, ja!) If a teensy car can fly in the sky, And a floating plane can float in the sea, And a postal truck can plow the snow, Then a crop duster, engines, ponies, a dragon, a rattlesnake und zebra can race. And maybe win first place. Ja! ''Team Equesodor's Adventures of Planes'' version The Wings Around Equestria Rally version Speech Klaus, may I have a B flat, please? (Brass instruments start to play.) Yeah, yeah, that's it. Percy ist ein postal train. (Postal train!) Postal train! He brings the mails through mud und rain. But add a blade and what do you know? The postal train can plow the snow! (Sing ja, ja, ja!) If a postal train can plow the snow, Then 3 blank flanks can race. Winston is a weensy car. (Weensy car!) Weensy car! He can take Sir Topham Hatt without a fail. But his wheels conveniently Let him ride the rails. (Sing ja, ja, ja!) If a weensy car can ride the rails, And a postal train can plow the snow, Then 3 blank flanks can race. I am just a regular train. (A regular train!) A regular train. I can ride on rough terrain, But add some wings and what am I? An airplane flying in the sky! (Sing ja, ja, ja!) If a regular train can fly in the sky, And a weensy car can ride the rails, And a postal train can plow the snow, Then 3 blank flanks can race! And maybe win first place. Ja! Trivia *The line "Klaus, may I have a B flat, please?" appears to have different recordings on the Planes soundtrack and Blu-ray animation. Also, the singing seems to sound slower on the soundtrack version. Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs